Love and Mirrors
by Hanamaru
Summary: Tsuzuki Hisoka pairing, lets try it with mirrors! my first fanfic pls be gentle! Pls R&R lemony


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

Love and Mirrors

Tsuzuki brought Hisoka in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. They were both nude, Hisoka blushing like crazy. The violet eyed man stood behind the boy, both facing the mirror, bringing his lips to gently kiss the boys neck and shoulder. Hisoka leaned back into Tsuzuki, who slid his arms around the boy in a loving embrace. The boy and looked everywhere but at the unforgiving mirror.

Hisoka had always been shy about his body, his life having stopped at age 16, he considered himself underdeveloped and physically weak; especially in comparison to Tsuzuki, his beautiful violet eyed lover and partner. Tsuzuki always attracted attention from both men and women who admired his aristocratic features, violet eyes and his sexily mussed chocolate hair. He stood a foot taller than Hisoka and appeared as a young man in his mid twenties having become a guardian of death at age 26.

What Hisoka failed to realize is that he too, with his gorgeous emerald eyes, and dirty blonde hair, attracted attention from both men and women. He was angelic in a very hot and sexy way, a blend of innocence and toughness learned from his painful past. Tsuzuki considered the boy the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and his love and worship were unwavering and eternal. Tsuzuki hoped that their adventure with the mirror would help resolve Hisoka's body image issues as well as being enjoyable for both of them.

"Look in the mirror Baby" Tsuzuki whispered in Hisoka's ear, his warm breath both comforting and arousing. Hisoka managed to bring his eyes to the image of the two of them embracing before the mirror. There was only love and comfort in Tsuzuki eyes for the boy that meant everything to him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I love you forever. I came back from the brink of death for you, Soka."

These words warmed Hisoka's soul, for so many years his life has been without love, touch, warmth, care. The empath could feel the truth in Tsuzukis words. He was the only person Hisoka had ever loved or trusted, and he did so with an all encompassing passion and joy. Tsuzuki had helped him turn from a sullen and emotionally scarred distrustful teen to the boy that accepted the other employees of the Ministry as his extended family, and Tsuzuki as the love of his life.

Tsuzuki continued to kiss and caress Hisoka while whispering words of love and encouragement. To Tsuzuki the boy was perfection, his glorious emerald eyes that could be warm with passion or cold in anger. His soft, smooth, milky skin, the pouty lips that begged for kisses as he slept. Though slender Hisoka had surprising strength that made them near equal as they tussled in bed. Where Hisoka saw his body as thin and weak Tsuzuki saw the definition of muscles under the soft skin of Hisokas body and knew hthe boys physical and emotional strength. Tsuzuki also thought that Hisoka had the cutest butt around; especially in the tight jeans the boy often wore; and was mesmerized by those emerald eyes.

Hisoka watched in the mirror as his lover caressed his body, those soft, long fingered hands slid over his chest, abs, and tops of his thighs. Hisoka's breath was labored as he became hard. The combination of Tsuzuki voice, touches and the emotions of love and desire the empath felt was incredibly exciting. He kept closing his eyes and leaning back into his lover. His relaxed stance gave Tsuzuki more access for kisses to his ear, neck and shoulder. The boy felt the warmth of his lovers chest on his naked back and the touch of Tsuzukis arousal grazing his buttocks. Tsuzuki continued with words of love and encouragement begging his love to watch them in the mirror even though passion and pleasure closed his eyes.

Hisoka could feel the warm flush over his whole body, his cheeks were red, his breath labored. He looked at the mirror and suddenly was transfixed by the image of his body pressed to his lovers, and Tsuzukis hands running over his body. Tsuzuki grasped the boys arousal and stroked gently enjoying the feel his loves soft skin contrasted with the hardness it contained. Tsuzuki smiled as Hisoka gave a low moan and began to thrust into hand that embraced his cock while rubbing his ass against Tsuzukis hard erection. Both moaned and the sensitive tips of their cocks glistened with pre cum. Tsuzuki began rubbing and thrusting against Hisoka's ass without penetrating the tight puckered entrance.

Hisoka's labored breathing turned to pants and gasps as he moved closer and closer to orgasm. "Tsuzuki don't stop" he begged. Tsuzuki chuckled lightly and whispered "I won't baby I want to make you cum and I want us both to see it in the mirror." Hisoka was incredibly aroused as he gazed at the reflection in the mirror and watched his lover stroke his now dripping cock. "Oh I'm close now, so close, oh I love you Tsuzuki" Hisoka panted and his eyes darkened with his rising excitement. . Tsuzuki, responsive to his partners need, stroked faster and harder, the boys cock wet with pre cum. Tsuzuki whispered a constant litany in the boys ear; "cum for me baby, you are so beautiful when you cum, I love you so much, I want to see you cum, do it for me baby." Hisoka's breathing was ragged, his chest and abdomen rising and falling with each gasp. His cock was so sensitive; he was ready to scream from the contact with Tsuzuki hand, it was pain and pleasure. He thrust harder and faster into Tsuzuki hand and screamed "Tsuzuki" as he climaxed. The mirror became splattered and sticky as the boy spurted his seed on it. Trembling, his knees weak, still panting, the shattering feeling of his orgasm rolled through his body again and again. He pushed Tsuzukis hand away as his cock became ultra sensitive, without Tsuzukis arms he would have sagged to the ground.

Slowly Tsuzuki lowered them both to the ground, he was incredibly excited by the way he had touched the boy, making him moan and beg, knowing he was the only one that shared these special moments and that his love screamed his name when he peaked.

That sat on the floor, both breathing fast, Tsuzuki still hard, pre cum streaming from the tip of cock. They both looked in the mirror and Tsuzuki raised his hand, wet with cum from the boy, and licked each finger clean. Hisoka watched this in the mirror and smiled, his lover was soooooooo sexy.

They stayed seated on the floor embracing and kissing for a few minutes as Hisoka recovered his breath and ceased trembling. "That was amazing, I can't believe how hard I came" Hisoka whispered, Tsuzuki smiled gently "I love you baby you're so beautiful I love watching you cum".

Hisoka felt the velvet tip of Tsuzuki cock slide along thigh. "Now I want to make you come Tsuzuki." The two kissed passionately, tongues stroking the insides of each others mouth hands caressing soft skin, fingers running through silky hair. Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki back, and gently licked his cock from base to tip. He swirled his tongue the dripping tip tasting the sweet salty flavor that was Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki moaned loudly, excited from pleasuring his young lover, he cock begged for attention and release. "Turn around baby, face the mirror and get on your hands and knees" Tsuzuki whispered kissing his lover and tasting the blend of the two of them.

Hisoka moved into position, this time he stared at the mirror, loving the image of Tsuzuki preparing to enter him. Tsuzuki used his precum to wet his fingers and gently slid one into Hisoka, smiling as the boy gasped in pleasure. He repeated this slowly until he had three fingers in the boy. He continued to move them in and out slowly. In the mirror Hisoka could see himself and his lover and became aroused again. He began to push back on the fingers increasing the depth and speed of the movement. Softly Tsuzuki said "tell me what you want baby and I'll do it, whatever you want." Hisoka, breathing rapidly, said "I want you Tsuzuki; I want you inside me fucking me. I want you to fill me with your cock and cum in me, you feel so good, I want to make you cum too".

Tsuzuki moaned he kneeled behind the boy and pushed his cock into the tight entrance. The pre cum sliding out his cock lubricated his entrance. He slipped the tip into the boy and pulled out several times. Hisoka moaned wanting more, "please Tsuzuki I want all of you in me now." Overcome by his own desire and love for this boy Tsuzuki plunged fully into him. Hisoka screamed with pleasure and pain. "Fuck me Tsuzuki; fuck me now hard, I want you so much". His lover complied and began pumping into the boy. They both moaned and panted. "Soka look in the mirror, please, we are so beautiful together, I love you so much, your so hot and tight, nothing feels as good as you do Soka." The two watched themselves in the mirror, Tsuzuki thrilled by the sight of them joined together, Soka fully aroused again by the image. "Tsuzuki we do look so beautiful together" the boy panted, "I want it to be like this forever". Now the boys cock dripped pre cum, he felt the tightening in his body as it begged for release.

Tsuzuki pumped harder and faster into Hisoka his balls hitting Soka's ass as he plunged in deeply. He could feel his desire threatening to flood over him, no I want it to last, it's so good he thought. He reached under Hisoka and started pumping the boys cock with one hand. His other hand rested on the boys hip as steadied himself. Hisoka felt like screaming with pleasure, his cock sensitive but ready to cum again. Tsuzuki placed both hands on Soka's hips holding him in place and began ramming into the boy. "I want you to cum to Soka", Tsuzuki gasped. Soka used one hand for balance and began pumping his dripping cock. Tsuzuki screamed out "Hisoka" as he came and continued to move in the boy. Hisoka reached his ecstasy screaming "Tsuzuki I love you". They collapsed to the ground entangled together, both sweating, panting and grinning. The moved closer together and Tsuzuki held the boy in his arms, they gently kissed a few times and then stilled, content to lay in each others arms. "Love you Soka", "love you Tsuzuki".


End file.
